1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front abutment for securing a ski boot on a ski.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Ski bindings of the "front abutment type" are mounted on a ski to retain the front of a boot when skiing, and to release the boot, when the intensity of the force applied to the binding by the boot exceeds a critical predetermined threshold. These "front abutment type" ski bindings comprise a jaw which is moveably mounted on a support affixed to the ski, and which is maintained in the engaged position by an elastic means. In the "front abutment type" ski binding to which the present invention relates, such as described in German Pat. No. A 35 39 969, the jaw is connected to the rear ends of small, front parallel rods of the same length, which are journaled, at their front ends, to two fixed points attached to the ski. These two fixed points constitute, with the two journal points of the small rods on the jaw, the four apices of a deformable parallelogram. The retention jaw of the boot has a dimension extending substantially transverse to the ski, wherein the dimension extends substantially transverse to the ski in all translational positions during release of the retention jaw.